


Parental Approval

by Cutekittenlady



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura meets Krolia, F/M, kallura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 15:20:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14023107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutekittenlady/pseuds/Cutekittenlady
Summary: Allura unknowingly receives Krolia's approval.





	Parental Approval

Allura wasn’t sure how she was expected to respond to the galran woman staring at her.

She had, more or less, gotten used to the blade of Marmora’s presence on the castleship. It helped that they were willing and valuable allies who readily assisted in intelligence gathering despite the risk. Allura avoided stepping on any toes and in turn they didn’t step on hers.

It was really a very satisfactory arrangement.

Of course, now this member she had never seen before (Krolia?) was looking her over critically and making small non-committal hums whenever she thought the princess couldn’t hear.

And it was driving Allura NUTS.

Worse she couldn’t tell if Krolia was doing it on purpose or if she was just misinterpreting idle behavior. Allura couldn’t risk offending the blades at this point, and even if she wasn’t imagining things it would make things awkward for  _ Keith _ . She’d already made things hard for him at the start and didn’t want to repeat that mistake.

But having Krolia hovering near her shoulder all the time was beginning to set the princess on edge. Every time she looked over her shoulder, Allura always tensed herself in the expectation that the galra woman would be there. Watching.

A part of Allura wanted to just turn on her hell and demand an explanation. But such an upfront and potentially  _ rude  _ approach could prove disastrous if Krolia took it the wrong way. Besides it would attract a lot of attention and Allura wanted to clear this all up as quietly as possible.

If the two of them could just sort it all out peacefully between themselves…

Thankfully an opportunity arose one morning when Allura found Krolia alone on the bridge. No paladins, no blades, no Kolivan, and no Keith. Not even Coran was around.

A perfect and rare moment.

She had to take it.

“Good morning.”

Krolia glanced at her in response to the greeting, allowed a few quiet ticks to pass, then replied

“Good morning, Princess.”

Before going right back to the datapad in her hand.

Allura stood awkwardly in the door blatantly aware that she had no idea how to break the ice with this woman. The only subject they had in common was the ongoing war and it felt wrong to use it as an everyday conversation topic. Especially when all she really wanted was for Krolia to stop  _ staring  _ at her.

The responsibility of initiating conversation was, thankfully, removed from her hands when Krolia spoke.

“I have not seen Keith this morning. Have you?”

The abrupt change of subject, while surprising, was something Allura welcomed.

“I have not seen him no.” She confessed. “Though back when he stayed on the castle he had a habit of spending his free time on the training deck.”

Krolia gave a non-committal hum.

“That is quite… studious.” Allura could have sworn there was  hint of pride in her voice. “Though, unhealthy if he is not careful.”

“It is difficult,” Allura admitted. “But I’ve managed to convince him to take breaks from time to time.”

“That could not have been easy. He can be quite stubborn.”

“He is.” The princess couldn’t help but chuckle. “But I manage.”

While grateful for the safe topic, Allura couldn’t help but wonder why she had brought up the former red paladin. Most of the blades didn’t discuss him with them.

They took care of him and accepted him as one of their own, but the small blade was not something to be discussed with the paladins in a purely official capacity.

It was an odd departure from the norm.

A familiar chill down her spine instinctually told Allura that there was a pair of eyes on her. She turned to meet Krolia’s gaze. Her eyes remained locked with the princesses as she spoke.

“You have taken good care of him considering your… circumstance.”

Ah, right. It was only natural Krolia knew about… Allura did not allow her mind to linger on her mistakes.

“He has taken good care of  _ me _ . It is only natural that I do the same.”

Krolia gave another hum. This time of approval.

“May I ask a favor of you princess?”

Allura hesitated before nodding.

“Will you continue to look after Keith? He… has been alone for a long time. He deserves to not be alone again.” She shifted her gaze to the side. “So… can you promise me that?”

The princess stared at her for a moment before smiling. Even though Krolia seemed to be a bit standoffish, it wa good to see someone worrying for Keith’s well being.

“Of course I will.”

Krolia smiled.

“Thank you.” Then she added, much to the princess’s shock. “You have my permission to court my son.”

Allura stopped.

Stared.

Opened her mouth to reply.

Closed it.

Paused.

And then finally said.

“Pardon?”

* * *

 

Keith took a long drink from his water packet and looked out on the training deck. It was strange to see it again after months of being away. He could still remember the droid that had tried to kill him.

That was probably one event he wouldn’t be telling Krolia about in the future. Having his mother on the castleship was a bit awkward. He hadn’t even really introduced her to the others yet.

Keith used the excuse that the ongoing war kept him from really having a chance to do so, but in reality it was more because he himself hadn’t really come to terms with having a mother. He hadn’t even been able to bring himself to call Krolia ‘mom’. So how on earth was he supposed to introduce her to Shiro, or the other paladins… or Allura?

He really wanted Krolia to like Allura. It was almost inexplicable how much he wanted that.

Almost on cue, the nearby doors opened and in stepped Allura, an unpredictable expression on her face.

“A-Allura? What are you doing here?”

The princess crossed the room and took a seat next to him on the bench. She didn’t look at him or say a word. Instead sitting in silence.

Awkwardly shifting in his seat, Keith waited for Allura to speak as he took a slow long drink of water.

Up until Allura suddenly spoke.

“Your mother thinks we’re dating.”

Keith had always thought spit takes were just a work of fiction. But here he was.

Spitting water out everywhere.


End file.
